Bloody Unborn, Weeping Phoenix
by YukinoHonoo
Summary: Xion is attacked by a set of genetically engineered Zoanthropes and has life-threatening injuries. Will someone decide to care for him or leave him in the cold? Shonen-ai, Possible Yaoi in later chapters. RR!
1. Bloody Unborn

Hi. It's me again. Since there were no Yaoi stories with Chronos, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Here are my twisted results..  
  
-Xion comes out of nowhere and glares- "You forgot something.."  
  
Oh, why do you torture me so! Fine I'll say it! Neither Bloody Roar or any of its characters themselves belong to me.. And I have nothing but a few pennies, so don't sue me, please.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
The wind whistled mournfully through the trees. There were no other noises when a young man wearing a red trenchcoat appeared limping on the sidewalk. The man, Xion cried out in pain, reaching up to his shoulder. Blood flowed freely from wounds on his shoulder, chest, and all up and down his legs. His once silver hair was plastered to his face and the back of his neck with blood. Utter blackness took over, darker than the night sky he walked under. He fell to the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
He pushed mint green hair out of eyes of the same color as he walked in the street. The breath came form his lips in short white cotton puffs of stream, hovering around caramel skin. His fingertips had already started to numb, so he had put them in his yellow and black coat. If it wasn't for the dark blue shirt underneath the coat, he would have been dressed entirely in yellow and black.  
  
"It sure is cold out here. Anyone out in this would have to be insane."  
  
He stopped just after saying that and sniffed the air. There was a scent of warmth, of blood hidden among the bite of cold. The worst part about it was that it smelled familiar. It had a slightly different aroma than any other blood. It smelled like a Zoanthrope. He took another sniff and found where it was coming from, then turned and ran toward the smell.  
  
He came across a giant grassy hill and sped up a little to crest it. He hopped over the two or three miniature boulders in his way, not bothering to slow down. Whoever was injured needed his help, fast. He saw a bright red spot a block away, surrounded by the grey concrete sidewalk when he came to the top of the hill. He slowed, hesitating. Was that who he thought it was? A Zoanthrope wearing red meant it could only be one person.  
  
He knew he needed to help him, but he just kept staring. Xion would just get angry and try to kill him or something along those lines. Even though he knew all this, he felt enough pity and maybe understanding to help him out. He knelt down on the ground, reached down, and turned Xion so that he was laying on his back instead of his stomach.  
  
"Oh God... Xion, what's happened to you? Who did this?"  
  
He looked at the wounds and the pain in his heart grew. Not even the most evil person in the world deserved to die like this. He could feel tears welling up in his misty green eyes, but did not try to stop them. One by one they splashed onto Xion's face and neck, blending in with the red already there.  
  
"Well, you always said red was your favorite color. Are you happy now that you're covered from head to toe in it?"  
  
He sat there for a moment, looking down at Xion. Why was it so easy for him to cry, to show emotions even though no one cared? There was a sudden movement. He looked down into frozen blue eyes, half closed but full of hate.  
  
"What are you doing here, Chronos??"  
  
"Saving you. You can beat me up all you want later, and if you do, I hope you will remember this and feel so guilty about doing so!"  
  
He added, "as guilty as I feel for almost turning and walking the other way to leave you dying in the cold." under his breath.  
  
"I heard that, you pathetic excuse for a phoenix."  
  
"I could have left you!"  
  
"You know as well as I do that you don't have the heart to."  
  
"I almost did."  
  
"Yeah, and you say that every time. You also say that you will leave me there next time, but it never happens."  
  
"I hate you! And this time, I'm proving you wrong."  
  
With that, Chronos stood up and turned around, about to walk off. A tug at his coat prompted him to stop only one step away. Xion stood up with much effort and limped around him until he was right in front of him. Xion looked at him and Chronos took a step back in surprise. The normal hatred in his eyes was not present.  
  
"Chronos.."  
  
"Xion, don't look at me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What d--"  
  
Xion collapsed, but before he hit the ground Chronos caught him. His wounds had healed partly, though he would still need help. As if to confirm his thought, Xion flinched and hissed in pain before unconsciously trying to turn into his arms. Chronos sighed in irritation and picked him up. Xion's arms and legs hung down while Chronos held him up by the back across the shoulder blades and under his knees. Whoever had hurt Xion this bad was stronger than the two of them and Uranus put together. He shuddered and shut the thought out of his head. Now was not the time for that, for he had to get him home. A shiver ran through Xion's body.  
  
He was cold? Xion never got cold, just like Chronos never got hot. Chronos stopped and closed his eyes, concentrating. A few moments later, both he and Xion started to radiate with a faint golden glow. He had become the Phoenix. Xion pulled closer but stopped shaking, the heat Chronos was now emitting quite enough for the two of them, (A/N: Don't be thinking nasty!) and so now Xion was feeding off of it. Chronos looked down at him, shook his head and rose up into the air.  
  
The wind whistled past his face, playing wiht his copper-colored feathered wings. If he hadn't have had Xion with him, he would have been doing flips in mid-air and other stunts. He would be enjoying the cold gusts of air swirling around him, the beautiful star-lit night sky, flying through the cotton-candy clouds... It was soon time to land, because he could see Xion's home approaching fast. Chronos slowed down and glided to the ground.  
  
He landed and almost fell, not used to the extra weight that came from Xion. After walking up to the door and realizing it was locked, he sighed, became human again and gently put Xion down on the ground. He stuck his hand in Xion's coat pocket and after the second pocket, he found the keys. Key actually. With all the money Xion got from the tournament.. Wait, he didn't get anything out of it. He was lucky to make it out of there.. Chronos looked down at his wrist, where a faint white scar marred his tanned skin.  
  
"Maybe one day, you'll find out what I went through to keep you safe and then you'll understand why I'm so 'weak' around you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Well, should I keep it up?  
  
Xion: No... How dare you hurt me!  
  
I can hurt you if I want to you ungrateful cockroach-beast  
  
Xion: It's called an unborn, woman. And where's Chronos?  
  
-Chronos appears out of nowhere, wearing a pink fairy suit.-  
  
Chronos: Xion, help me... This woman is evil.. She's eviler than you are..  
  
-Xion helps him out of the suit and into some better clothes, alternating between blushing and smirking-  
  
Xion: If you ever do something like this again, I swear.. I'll tie you up in a closet and make Ganesha sit on you!  
  
-Author puts Xion in a suit and cackles evily- Now you two knock it off! Youre going to take up more room than the story itself! -turns to readers- Review please, it will hopefully keep me going. And for all the people who have read Crystal Tears, I'm sorry! All these other stories are coming up.. I havent given up on Cloud and Seph yet! 


	2. Phoenix in Trouble

Ok, before people start assuming things, I really do like Chronos. I don't mean to make him so whiny and weepy. It's all Linkin Park's fault! Listening to their music and writing a fanfic is not a good idea, cause your main character will be depressed no matter what you do.  
  
Bloody Roar, and the characters do not belong to me. They belong to Hudson Soft or whoever made them. o.o and Linkin Park does not belong to me either, so leave me alone about it! -sniffles-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Chronos sighed and unlocked the door, seeing if there was anything in the way of the couch. There wasn't so he gently picked Xion up again and walked into the house. He had a little bit of a problem getting him in, cursing when Xion's foot hit the door. A muted cry of pain came from the silver-haired man and Chronos wanted to kick himself. He didn't though, sure that Xion would kick him enough for both of them when he recovered. After what seemed like forever, he finally got him on the couch, but Chronos walked into the bathroom and got a washcloth.  
  
"Why do I care for him even though all I get in return is more suffering?"  
  
Chronos took the washcloth into the kitchen and took out a large bowl. He filled the bowl half-way with water, then walked back into the living room. Chronos knelt down next to Xion and gently started to wash his face. He had thought Xion was pale before, but now-- he shook his head, not wanting to think about it. Chronos carefully stripped him down to his red boxers, wondering if they were white before the fight. (AN: hey that rhymed! ^_^) He then cleaned the blood off of his body, unknowingly staring at him. Such beautiful ivory skin.. finely toned muscles.. Damn, he was doing it again! He shook his head violently, trying to force his thoughts away from that path.  
  
Xion started to shiver. Chronos stood again and got the warmest and softest blanket he could find. He spread it out over him, admiring how closely the color of the comforter matched his eyes. It wasn't red either, he noticed with a smile. Maybe he would wear something that didn't have red on it after all. A few hours later, Xion's conditon had improved greatly. There was no trace of the previous injuries, except that he was still whiter than the winter sky. He had Zoanthropic regeneration abilities to thank for that. Xion looked as if he might wake up any minute now, Chronos noted with a slight smile.  
  
-But when he wakes up.. Oh.. I'm going to regret the day I was ever made, because he'll take out all his anger and frustration out on me. I'm just glad I can heal faster than he can, otherwise I would have been dead a long time ago.-  
  
As if he could read thoughts-- and mind you, Chronos was beginning to think he could-- Xion chose this moment to awaken. He sat up and looked around for a few seconds, letting his eyes focus. They immediately went to Chronos. He shrunk back at the look Xion gave him, eyes narrowed.. full of malice.  
  
"What are you doing in my house? I thought I told you not to come back here!"  
  
Chronos leaned forward slightly and stared back at him with as much anger in his eyes as he could show.  
  
"Have you already forgotten how badly you were hurt? Am I not allowed to help you? Even though you don't care about your comrades you won't see me acting in such a way. I don't care how much you believe that you are a God! You still need help, and no one will bother to aid you but m--"  
  
Chronos was silenced by Xion. He had back-handed him across the face.  
  
"Don't you ever speak to me that way again. When a person cares about someone, they let their guard down, and they end up just like you. Weak. See now, you're already crying again."  
  
He looked down at the floor and let his tears fall. To wipe them away would only cause Xion to mock him further. The sandy brown carpet seemed so much more interesting than it had a few momoents ago. So did the snowy couch. Eventually he stopped his quiet crying and brought his minty gaze back up to Xion. He spoke with a quivering voice and puffy eyes locked onto him.  
  
"Xion..."  
  
Did he have any idea how much he was hurting him? Did he know that the constant onslaught of harsh words made him want to die, to numb himself to the world?  
  
-No... If he knew, he would only laugh more. Xion doesn't care about me at all. I... I care for him, and all I get in return is more hate. I can't take much more of this.-  
  
"Why are you just staring, Phoenix? Finish your sentence."  
  
"I... I'm leaving now. If you somehow grow a heart, don't go looking for me. You'll never find me and you won't have to be around a weak little Phoenix anymore."  
  
Without even giving Xion a chance to respond, he ran outside into the rain. He turned into an alleyway and broke down, kneeling on the ground. He started to cry again, this time louder. It all seemed quiet next to the thunder crashing above him and the dull thuds of raindrops falling on trash cans. For a moment, there was nothing. Then, as soon as he started to welcome it, everything returned to normal. Well, as normal as Chronos could ever be.  
  
His vision returned much slower than his hearing and feeling. Where ever he was, it was cold. His arms and legs were pinned down; soft metallic noises could be heard to the side. A sharp, concentrated pain in his arm helped him make the connection. He opened his eyes to have a bright light confirm his suspicion. Here he was, in another of the king's laboratories. The pain in his arm was from a syringe, sucking the blood right from his arm. He ignored the pain and gritted his teeth, not wanting to give the scientists the pleasure of seeing him like he felt on the inside.  
  
-Why did I ever leave Xion...?-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin: Well, there ya go. And don't forget to Review! It helps, that it does!  
  
*kicks Kenshin* You're not in this one! So hush before I decide to pair you up with Shishio instead of Kaoru!  
  
Kenshin: *shudders* That's not fair! You told me that you were going to make me part of the only straight fanfic you would ever write. Kaoru's going to be quite angry with you, that she is. I'm not helping you either!  
  
*smirks and Kenshin appears chained down in front of Shishio* Don't make me do it. I hate him as much as you do! *turns to readers* Sorry this chapter is so weird.. and a bad place to stop at as well. Well, I guess no one will be too upset about it. You have the whole rest of FF.Net to read.. 


	3. Phoenix's Flight

You know the drill. Bloody Roar doesn't belong to me. Xion doesn't, Chronos doesn't. But Leareth does, and I'm quite happy about that. So you can't have him either.

Oh yeah… and I finally updated. Woot for me. Hope my writing style hasn't changed too much, and if it has, I hope it's better and not worse. This was typed from 11:00 to 1:00 in the morning, completely impulsive decision.

And without further adieu… enjoy!

* * *

Weeks... or was it months later.. Chronos couldn't tell. He found himself in another room, another bright white light shining down on him with all the modesty the Gods might show him. The Phoenix shook his head slowly, crying out when that simple movement filled his whole body with pain. He stilled again, tears flowing down his face. Then, realizing he was crying, he steeled his face into emotionlessness. He had to get out… no matter what the cost was to himself.

But, where would he go? Chronos sighed, wincing, and then slowly began to stand. It was a process filled with agony, but he smiled when he finally was able to remain standing. He forced his legs to move, finding he was still able to walk even though the process was quite difficult at first since he had obviously not moved in a while. His arms and his legs burned, his head was pounding. In the back of his mind, he wondered what drug it was they had been injecting into him this time. This wasn't just blood loss.

He shivered and reached up, intending to pull his jacket closer, only to realize he didn't have his jacket at all. In fact, all he had on was a pair of thin white hospital pants. He growled frustratedly and began to look for it. Just when he was about to give up, he found his clothes. Displaying a surprising lack of modesty—perhaps it was because of his surroundings?—he took off the pants right there, changing into the other clothes. Then, he took flight.

The flight from the laboratory went smoothly until he was about halfway out of the city. A slender humanoid moved in front of him, blocking his path. By the smell of the creature, it was zoanthrope, and on closer inspection, Chronos figured out it was a Raven. He winced. There was only one raven he knew of…

"Leareth….? How did they get you?"

He moved out of the shadows and into the circle of light made by the streetlamp. His long black hair provided a sort of curtain, hiding his hawk-like face from view, but nothing could hide those cold amber orbs. Amber wasn't even a harsh enough word to describe them... they were like glowing sulfurous coals. The clothes he was wearing consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt, made from a semi-sheer fabric, and pants of the same design. The shirt's sleeves draped out in a triangular shape, while the pants had a slight flare to them. Black vinyl boots finished off the outfit.

"I got tired of the same thing every day. So I joined willingly. I didn't know they were using us as mere experiments… and now I can't get out. But, I don't really want to. They say they can make me strong. I could have power… Maybe one day I could take over the kingdom. I would be able to make it better…"

"Leareth, listen to what you are saying. They are telling you lies… Listen to your heart. Do you really think that what you have heard could happen? You would have to be stronger than not only the king but all his guards. It would take a whole army... and no one wants to be a part of a suicide mission, even if their death would help to reform the kingdom."

Leareth smiled, the expression looking quite foreign on his face. Chronos cringed. The Raven only smiled when something very bad was going to happen.

"Who said anything about anyone being willing?"

Chronos made a soft sound of surprise, taking a step back.

"I don't suggest you run that way… the scientists have already sent people out to look for you. Whoever knew you were so loved?"

The Phoenix sighed and looked up to him.

"What do you want me to do, Leareth?"

"Find me zoanthropes… Strong zoanthropes. You know where to find me… and you know what I am looking for. I know you can help me, Chronos. And, I know you will. You understand my cause better than anyone else does."

He sighed, then nodded to show he accepted his terms. Leareth chuckled, a harsh sound.

"Good… Very good… I made a hole you could escape through. If you go along this street and follow it straight out of the city, you can escape, no problem. Send anyone you find to the laboratory. I'll find them there. And if I don't, they'll find me."

Chronos closed his eyes and shook his head, then began to sprint down the street. Every time he heard sirens, he cringed and tried to force himself to keep from panicking and doing something that would get him caught. Eventually he realized, however, that Leareth had indeed cleared out the surrounding area. That made him wonder… just how strong had the Raven become in those four or five years they had been separated?

Once he had gotten a safe distance away from the city, he slumped down onto the ground. Soft pants came from his lips, transforming into white wisps of condensed air. It was cold, which meant that he hadn't been in the lab as long as he thought he had. If it was still winter, it couldn't have been more than a week or two. Chronos smiled and curled up on the ground, tapping into his zoanthropic powers to make the ground and the air around him warmer. Then, he slept. Not the fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares, from the drugs… but a peaceful, restful slumber that continued until just before sunrise.

* * *

Xion shivered, wrapping the blanket tighter around his lithe frame. It was damn cold outside, and had been for over a week. He cursed whatever he could find that had even the smallest relationship with the weather, then got up and moved out of his bed and into the living room, where he not only had a heater going but also a roaring fireplace. He stared at the fire for a few long moments, shaking his head to clear the minty green from his mind afterwards and finally curled up, back facing the fireplace.

With every healed injury in his body aching from the cold, he decided it would be too hard to go to sleep. So he sat up and glanced around, looking for something to do. His eyes settled on the fire once again. He didn't fight it this time, instead letting it draw him in, letting its heat soothe his chilled flesh, welcoming the smell of the flame, hearing the roars. Soft green eyes stared into his own frozen blue; Xion could feel, even taste the panic rising from the owner of those eyes. It swirled around him, chaos everywhere reigned. He cried out and black hands seized him, throwing him into a cold black abyss. It was his bedroom… he had been dreaming.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and lay back down in the sheets. It didn't matter.. whatever this dream was about, it didn't matter. He had tried to look for Chronos about a week after he left, but was never able to find him. It was as if he had disappeared. Then, Xion had remembered.

_"Why are you just staring, Phoenix? Finish your sentence." _

"I... I'm leaving now. If you somehow grow a heart, don't go looking for me. You'll never find me and you won't have to be around a weak little Phoenix anymore."

He gave up after remembering that, thinking that Chronos would come back. But he never had… and now that he had been gone for so long, Xion was actually starting to miss him. He growled and picked up a log, throwing it into the fire hard enough to scatter embers everywhere. Then he slumped back down to the ground and let sleep claim him. Chronos would show up tomorrow…


End file.
